


Mrs. Choi

by cloudsofsand



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10338922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsand/pseuds/cloudsofsand
Summary: A glimpse into your future with 707.





	

You knocked softly on the hard, wooden door. A plate with a sandwhich and a bag of chips balanced in one hand as your other held a can of your husbands favorite soda. 

“Come in~~” Came the sing songy voice that only belonged to the one man you loved more than anything. With a large smile on your face, he opened the door to your husbands office. He turned in his swivel chair to greet you with a smile. “Why, is it my lovely Space Queen~” You giggled softly and walked over to place the sandwhich and drink on his desk. 

“You, mister, need to eat.” Saeyoung let out an exaggerated sigh. 

“What would I ever do without you~” You smiled as you walked over to him. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you onto his lap to give you a chaste kiss on the lips. When you pulled away, your eyes trailed to the desk. 

“What are you even working on?” Saeyoung looked over at the unfinished toy on the desk. 

“A new toy~ I am making it for the kids.” You leaned over to pick up the half finished toy.

“A…rocketship?” Saeyoung nodded. 

“Yup! A rocketship~ Afterall, they need one so they can join us in space.” You giggled softly as you picked it up to examine it. 

“It’s not dangerous is it?” Saeyoung let out an exaggerated gasp. 

“Madam! How dare you insinuate that I could do such a thing. All my creations are perfectly harmless~” You looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“Harmless huh? I still dont think that Saeran forgives you for the last “harmless” toy you made that resulted in his pants catching on fire.“ Saeyoung chuckled.

“Alas, it was such a brave astronaut. It sacrificed itself for its crew~ His memory will always be with us.” You laughed softly and set the toy down. Your body turned more towards him as you wrapped your arms around his neck. His fingers rubbed small circles comfortably on your hips. You looked down into his golden eyes looking up into yours shining with love and affection. You leaned down to kiss his lips softly once again which he eagerly returned. His head tilted as he prepared to deepen the kiss but the sound of the door bursting open caused you to jump. 

“Daddy!” A little boy with red hair ran unevenly into the office and over to the chair. You and Saeyoung looked down at the little boy. A large smile spread on his face as he leaned down to pick up the boy who giggled.

“What are you doing in here? I thought you were suppose to be napping little guy.” Saeran appeared in the doorway, a little girl with a similar appearance to the boy craddled in his arms and fast asleep. 

“He takes after you, he keeps throwing a fit.” Saeyoung looked at the little boy before over at his brother. 

“No way, my son is an angel~” You chuckled and removed yourself from your husbands lap to pull the little boy into your arms. He turned to look up at you and smiled widely. 

“Mommy!” You smiled widely at your son, heart warming at the resemblance he held to his faster. 

“You need to listen to your uncle, Soryong.” The toddler started to pout a bit. You tilted your chin back a bit as you looked down at him sternly. “Soryong Choi, its nap time.” The little boy stiffened at his full name before leaning his body more into yours as if wanting comforted. You couldn’t help but smile at the reaction. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Saeyoung going back to work on the toy rocketship, food untouched. You turned to him and looked at him sternly. “And you, Mister, you eat your lunch.” Your husband chuckled and looked up at you as you still sat in his lap. 

“I will, I will~ I could never waste a meal my gorgeous wifey made for me~” He smiled up at you with that same dorky smile that you fell in love with in the soan of twelve days. You never would have thought that three years ago when you downloaded an app that this would become your life. It only took 12 days for your whole world to change. You never imagined yourself married with two children to the man of your dreams. 

You never imagined that you would called Mrs. Choi.


End file.
